Gallium nitride (GaN) is a binary III/V bandgap semiconductor material and can be used in a wide variety of devices including light-emitting diodes, laser diodes, UV detectors, and other electronic devices such as field-effect transistors (FETs), high electron mobility transistors (HEMTs), and heterojunction bipolar transistors (HBTs). GaN is also a very hard material, and is stable with a high heat capacity. GaN can be doped with several materials to either form an n-type or p-type semiconductor, which, when used together, can form the structure for a light-emitting diode.